Anthian City - Battle District
Anthian City - Battle District is home to the fourth Gym in the player's journey in Roria. This area features many aeroplane models and a runway for them. The Pokémon Centre of Anthian City, as well as the Anthian Airport — which doubles as the fourth Gym, are also built here, while the Roria Battle Frontier is currently being constructed here as well. Notable Places Anthian Gym & Airport Occupying the most space in the entire District, the Anthian Gym is one of the most important buildings in the entire city, because it is not simply a Gym, but also functions as an airport with the runway next to it. Gym Leader Stephen is in charge of this Gym and specializes in -type Pokémon. Upon entry, he is seen fixing his private jet, and he requests the player to find 3 items. The player then has to defeat the Gym Trainers in order to fetch the items — 2 of the Trainers are vital for accessing higher floors. Stephen will come out and fight the player when all 3 items are given to him. Once defeated, he will give out the Soaring Badge, as well as TM40 Aerial Ace. Right after the player clears and steps out from Anthian Gym, he or she will see the Team Eclipse Airship flying over his or her head, seemingly heading for Anthian Park... The player is strongly recommended to heal his or her Pokémon before proceeding and progressing through the story. Roria Battle Frontier The Roria Battle Frontier is located next to the left of the Pokémon Centre. It is a basement facility for achieving constant battle streaks to earn prizes. However, it is currently under construction until further notice. Trainers Anthian Gym |- |- |Attack1 = Feather Dance|Attack2 = Agility|Attack3 = Wing Attack|Attack4 = Roost}} |- |Attack1 = Calm Mind|Attack2 = Air Slash|Attack3 = Psychic|Attack4 = Future Sight}} |- |- |Attack1 = Slash|Attack2 = U-turn|Attack3 = Screech|Attack4 = X-Scissor}} |- |Attack1 = Mega Drain|Attack2 = Acrobatics|Attack3 = Rage Powder|Attack4 = Cotton Spore}} |- |- |Attack1 = Round|Attack2 = Mimic|Attack3 = Echoed Voice|Attack4 = Roost}} |- |Attack1 = Acrobatics|Attack2 = Dragon Breath|Attack3 = Crunch|Attack4 = Endeavor}} |- |Attack1 = Razor Wind|Attack2 = Natural Gift|Attack3 = Flame Charge|Attack4 = Acrobatics}} |- |- |Attack1 = Swallow|Attack2 = Spit Up|Attack3 = Roost|Attack4 = Tailwind}} |- |Attack1 = Feather Dance|Attack2 = Agility|Attack3 = Wing Attack|Attack4 = Roost}} |- |- |Attack1 = Whirlwind|Attack2 = Aerial Ace|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Agility}} |- |Attack1 = Feather Dance|Attack2 = Agility|Attack3 = Wing Attack|Attack4 = Roost}} |- |- |Attack1 = Whirlwind|Attack2 = Aerial Ace|Attack3 = Take Down|Attack4 = Agility}} |- |Attack1 = Aerial Ace|Attack2 = Slash|Attack3 = Steel Wing|Attack4 = Spikes}} |- |Attack1 = Aerial Ace|Attack2 = Earthquake|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Thunder Fang}} |- |Attack1 = Aerial Ace|Attack2 = Zen Headbutt|Attack3 = Crush Claw|Attack4 = Superpower}} |- Items |- |- |- Trivia * Gym Leader Stephen is based on Crazyman32 — the creator of numerous famous aviation games such as Perilous Skies, RO-Port Tycoon and Freeflight. * There were some trash bags and a dumpster between the Battle Frontier construction site and Pokémon Centre, hinting for some Pokémon encounter. However, they have been removed from version 0.9 update on 13/12/2016 onwards, and the special Pokémon can now only be encountered in Housing District. * Outside Anthian Gym, there is an airport worker handling luggage, mentioning an extra bag with no name, just the word "Looker" on the side. "Looker" is the codename of a famous International Police Officer first introduced in Pokémon Platinum. **Coincidentally, Game Director Lando64000's avatar is based on Looker. * The Pokémon Centre located here is the second separate Pokémon Centre to receive a unique design, with the first one being in Brimber City. 4